


Gravity Falls [OneShot] - Pinecest Romantic Getaway

by Spywi



Category: Gravity Falls, pinecest - Fandom, pinescest - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dipper x mabel, gravity falls fanfiction, mabel x dipper, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spywi/pseuds/Spywi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I wish you would write a fic where the twins take a vacation to some romantic getaway"</p>
<p>[The twins are of adult-age, and are living together and already in a relationship (SFW). TW: Pinecest]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Falls [OneShot] - Pinecest Romantic Getaway

 

“Mabel! Get over here, I have something for you!” Dipper called from the kitchen. Mabel turned down her music on her laptop and sat up on her bed.

“What?” she shouted back. She heard Dipper call back,

“Can you come to the kitchen, please, Mabes?”

“’Kay,” she said, begrudgingly getting up and walking downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to see that the kitchen table was covered with various cell phones. Dipper was in the middle of switching them off when he noticed Mabel standing in the doorway.

“Oh, hey! Awesome. So, you’ll never guess what just happened,” he said. Despite the bags under his eyes, he was noticeably a lot happier than usual.

“Lemme guess, you . . . were tricked by some shady guy in a trench coat into buying throwaway phones?”

“What? No, Mabel, be serious! I just got off the phone with the local radio station, and I’ve just won us a trip for two to Hawaii!”

“Say wha?!? Bro, how the heck did you . . . oooh, wait, nevermind,” she said, looking down at all the phones.

“Haha, yeah, these extra phones were well worth the investment. Heck, I almost lost because I didn’t know which phone it was when he announced the winner through the phone speaker, and I had one heck of a time finding the phone that the radio guy picked up, but . . . we’re going to Hawaii!!!” Dipper shouted. The reality of the statement finally sank in, and Mabel squealed and jumped into his arms.

“Ohmygod Dip! This is freaking amazing! Beaches! Sun! Sand! Surfing! Hula skirts and volcanoes! AAAAH what should I wear?!? Dipper, we need to go to the mall right NOW so that we can buy swimsuits and supplies, and oh, we should definitely call in to work so that we can have those days to ourselves, and . . .”

As Mabel continued to ramble on, Dipper sat down with a relieved sigh, staring at the woman he loved. He loved making her happy, so he hoped that this romantic getaway would make her the happiest person on the planet.

* * *

 

One extremely long plane ride later, they stepped out of the plane and got into the bus that would take them to their hotel. As the bus slowly made its way along the winding road, Mabel kept pointing out the window at the various buildings, the ocean, and at the beauty of the island in general. They made it to their hotel and checked in without much trouble. The receptionist referred to them as “Mr. and Mrs. Pines,” much to Mabel’s amusement. Dipper did his best to keep a straight face while taking the room key from the receptionist’s hand.

Their room was beautifully decorated, with intricate patterns and colors pained into the wall, a large bed and fluffy pillows, and a gigantic television set against a wall. There were fresh towels folded in the shape of a monkey sitting on the bed, and a complimentary coffee machine and cups sitting on the counter. Mabel immediately flopped onto the bed and let out a huge sigh.

“Ahh, it’s sooooo fluffy!!! Dipper, they put us up in the best hotel room, this is amazing!”

“Well, we did win a contest after all, sis. It’s to be expected,” said Dipper, pulling their bags to a corner and joining her on the bed.

“The plane ride took forever, though! I wanted to just die of boredom, and I’ve seen that in-flight movie like a bajillion times back home, and sleeping wasn’t an option because it’s so hard to sleep when your ears are popping cuz of the pressure.”

“Aww, you,” said Dipper, smiling at his sister. He kissed the top of her head. Mabel wrapped an arm around his and snuggled close to him.

“You smell like the airplane,” Mabel said, burying her face in his chest.

“So do you,” Dipper said. He put a finger under her chin, pulling her face up towards his. He kissed her gently, causing her to just melt against his lips. Mabel kissed back, pushing harder against him. She rolled over, pulling him on top of her, his lips still locked against his. Dipper was the first to surface for air, with Mabel giggling beneath him.

“Well, well, ‘Mr. Pines,’ I do believe I won this round,” gasped Mabel between giggles.

“Ha-ha, very funny, Mabes,” said Dipper, finally catching his breath. He stood up, planting a quick kiss on Mabel’s nose before heading to the bathroom to shower. He made eye contact with her, winked, and then walked in and turned on the shower. Not hearing the lock click, Mabel grinned, and headed into the bathroom too.

* * *

 

The twins, having won the contest, were given the full vacation experience for free. This consisted of a tour of the island, surfing and snorkeling lessons, various beach days at different parts of the island, and a couple of luau experiences, complete with authentic food and fire shows. At night, they’d confine themselves to their hotel room, watching the moon out on the balcony, sharing a glass of wine and chatting as the night breeze blew through the trees. The final night came all too quickly, and as they laid in bed, holding hands, they didn’t want to go back to the boring reality of home and work.

“This was amazing, Dipper,” sighed Mabel, clinging to his arm under the covers.

“Tell me about it. I’ve gotten more exercise here in a week than I had all year.”

“Haha, hey, I like it. You got all tone and tanned and sexy under all that sun,” said Mabel, sitting up to get a good look at him in the light of the moon. Dipper stared at Mabel, her body illuminated by the moonlight, and smiled.

“What’s that smile for, ya creep?” said Mabel, poking his belly. Dipper flinched at the poke, and then started poking her back.

“Uh-uh, not gonna work, buddy-boy! I’m only ticklish in a specific spot-” Mabel started, right before Dipper found that exact spot. She squirmed and fell back onto the bed. Dipper, pleased that he had hit his mark, continued to tickle that spot until Mabel was gasping for breath. She smacked his head with the pillow and pushed him off her.

“Hey, I was just getting started,” Dipper said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Mabel, having finally gotten her breath back, held down Dipper’s arms by the wrist to keep him from trying again.

“You’re lucky I love you, dork,” she said, leaning in and kissing him. Dipper deepened the kiss, pulling her on top of him. She leaned up and smiled down at him.

“Well, then, m’lady,” Dipper asked. “Shall we end this romantic getaway with a bang?”

“Yes,” Mabel responded, locking hands with him. “We shall.”


End file.
